In LTE systems, cell detection and identification or cell search may be supported by primary and secondary synchronization signals (PSS and SSS, respectively) that may be periodically transmitted, for example, every 5 ms. A wireless transmit/receive unit (WTRU) may start by detecting and identifying the PSS to gain initial timing information (5 ms timing) and one of a number of (e.g., 3) possible cell identities within a cell identity group. The WTRU may then identify the SSS whose position is fixed with respect to the PSS and may gain the frame timing information (10 ms timing) as well as the cell identity group, e.g., out of 168 possible groups and thus the cell identity, e.g., out of 504 possible identities.